My Home Is You
by The Less You See
Summary: Obi-wan now has a new padawan with an irritating knack for avoiding any questions about her past. With her not talking and barely having any time for training before getting thrown out into at world a war, will they both be able to deal with it? T for now, may change later.


We're finally home, thank the Force.

"Excited are we, Master?" Anakin chuckled from beside me.

"I think we all are, including your young padawan." I teased pointing to the gardens where Ahsoka was splashing in the fountain with the other younglings.

"Hahaha." He laughed, a bright smile stretching over his face, "Well at least she's enjoying herself. She definitely deserves it after everything that's happened in the past few weeks."

"I think we all do." I smiled, watching as he ran off to join her.

"I'm glad someone's finally done something other than stare at that pool." Master Plo said as he came up to join me.

"I know the feeling." I agreed. Meditation was very good and all, especially for the young padawans, but a little fun mixed in now and again was even more important. My smile grew ever bigger as I remembered when Anakin used to drag me out to the pool, calling me a grumpy old man and splashing water in my face. I truly missed those days. Being the master of a young child was so rewarding that few things in life could ever hope to match its meaning.

"Obi-wan come with me." Master Plo ordered as he turned around and walked into the main Jedi temple.

"What is it Master?"

"The Jedi council wishes to speak with you."

"Have I done something wrong?" I frowned.

He glanced at me quickly before turning again to face the empty corridor in front of us. "No, nothing like that."

"Well that's good I suppose."

He was silent after that and didn't say another word until we reached the council room. "Come along then, Master Kenobi."

I entered and saw only Masters Yoda and Windu. "Welcome Kenobi." Mace said a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, Mace." I greeted.

"To see you, a pleasure it is." Master Yoda agreed, "Fortunate it is that you arrived when you did."

"Fortunate, Master?" I questioned, unsure where this was going.

"Yes it is, Kenobi." Mace answered, "We have an important task that only you can do."

A task?

"Need you we do to perform this task. Of vital importance it is." Yoda elaborated.

I hesitated for only a second before asking, "What is this task, Masters?"

They shared a knowing glance before stepping aside to reveal a door that was hidden behind them. "Through there, you must go. In there, your assignment is." Yoda gestured to the door with his staff.

"Well go on then Kenobi." Mace encouraged.

"Thank you Masters." I replied bowing slightly as I passed them.

"And good luck." Master Plo added, speaking for the first time within the room.

I used the force to turn the handle, ready to defend myself if there was a threat just as the other Masters left the main room.

Nothing came at me immediately after the door opened, but it was never a bad thing to be overly cautious. I reached out with the Force in an attempt to detect any possible hostility.

No hostility was present, but I quickly had to retreat back as I came across a set of mental shields stronger than even Master Yoda's.

I entered the room and cautiously turned the corner and saw a girl of no more than fifteen or sixteen lying on a couch, seemingly asleep. She had to have been human, but she had unnaturally silver hair that looked almost like mercury. Pale, long and lean, she had the body of a runner. An odd looking girl to say the least.

Suddenly, she jumped off of the couch and onto her feet, spinning to face me. Her eyes were the only thing I could even fathom looking at. Pure liquid silver was the only comparison I could make.

She watched me, studying me just as I had studied her. "So you're going to be my master?" She asked quietly.

What?

~X~

A semi-tall man had walked into the room just a moment before I stood up. I watched him for a few moments and like I said, he was semi-tall, a ginger and had incredibly sharp, but peaceful looking blue eyes.

This was the man that was described to me by Master Yoda. This was the man who was going to be my Jedi master.

"So you're going to be my master?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

He started and I giggle quietly, relishing the fact that I could break the Jedi's strong composure. "What?" He gasped.

Now it was my turn to be confused, "You are Obi-wan Kenobi, right?

"Well yes."

"Then you're the one who's supposed to train me." I said, taking a slight step back. I should have known he wouldn't want a pathetic little padawan like me. I mean, he's a Jedi master. Why would he want to be around anyone like me, much less train me?

He still hadn't said anything. He hadn't actually done much of anything except stand and stare at me.

"I-I'm sorry if I-I've said s-something wrong. I-I'll just go find M-Master Windu." I stuttered my dream completely shattered.

I turned and began to hurry out of the room, but his voice stopped me, "Wait!"

~X~

"Wait!" I called out before I even realized what I was doing.

She froze. "What is it Master?"

"You had my name right. You obviously know that you're supposed to be here. Masters Yoda, Windu and Plo sent me in here to meet you. All of those factors point to you being my," I hesitated, "padawan."

"So you believe me?" She asked warily, slowly inching closer to me. Odd behaviour, but for now I decided to let it go.

"I do." I acknowledged, inclining my head slightly in the affirmative. I still wasn't sure about taking another padawan after Anakin because it meant taking away my bond with him, but I couldn't disobey a direct order from the council.

"Master? She questioned quietly.

"What is it, young one?"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. I blinked back my surprise. I wasn't used to being talked back to by the younglings. "Ah, sorry. I'm sorry." Then she started apologizing profusely.

I just cocked an eyebrow.

"I just—bad memories are associated with that nickname. I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that though, Master." She muttered, not entirely brave enough to just flat out say it. I definitely wondered what some of those harsh memories were, but again, now was not the time to ask.

"Then what is your name?"

"Avalon D'Evereux."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." I said quiet enough so she did not hear me.

"Though I do tend to go by a nickname. At least with the people I trust." She paused, "Can I trust you?"

I started again. This young woman certainly was full of surprises. "You can. I'm your Master now. You can trust me with your life." I realized what an enormous promise this was after the words skipped through my lips, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to care.

She was silent for a moment, mulling over what I had just told her. "Alright." She conceded, "I'll trust you." She still looked uncertain, but I could tell she was warming up to me at least a little bit.

"Good." I sighed with relief. Honestly, this girl was reminding me more and more of Anakin the longer I spent with her.

"You can call me Vail."

"Vail?" I whispered, letting the name roll around on my tongue, "Vail. I like it. It's a fitting name for you."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind my asking, where did it come from?"

She stiffened. I had obviously struck a nerve, so I backed off, "You don't have to tell me if you do not wish too."

And then she relaxed, "Thank you, Master."

"It isn't a huge deal either way. You'll come to tell me on your own time. Possibly after you get to know me a bit better."

She just smirked softly as though I hadn't understood the punch line of a joke, but just shook her head at me. "It's a bigger deal than you know, but you're right. I probably do just need a little time."

Since we didn't appear to be going anywhere for at least the next few minutes, I went to set down on the couch that my young padawan had vacated just moments before. I motioned for her to come sit beside me. Luckily she did with little reluctance.

"Have you made your light saber yet?" I asked.

"Yes Master."

"May I see it?

"Of course." She replied, unclipping the blade from a hook on the back side of her belt.

I took it from her and examined the hilt. It surprised me slightly just how complex the design was. Simple and elegant, though as strong as a bantha hide. I was incredibly impressed. The gem on the other hand just flat out knocked me for a loop.

"Where did you get this gem?"

She looked up at me, confusion shining in her eyes as she asked, "The gem?"

"Yes, the gem." I said quietly, opening the light saber.

"The Jedi gave it to me. They only did it after every other gen they had rejected me though. That one there," She pointed at the one in her blade, "Had to be brought out of a special back room."

I stared at the shining back starlight of the blade in front of me, wondering all the while whether or not Masters Yoda and Windu knew of this girl's light saber. For now I just had to assume they did though.

"Is something wrong Master?"

My head snapped up as I looked at her. "No. Nothing." I assured her.

"Come along now." I said, standing up.

"Where are we going?"

"To Master Yoda's ceremonial rooms."

"To do what exactly?"

I stopped walking as we got to the door and turned to look at my padawan, smiling widely, "You're just full of questions, aren't you?"

"Sorry, Master." She sighed sheepishly.

"Oh it's perfectly alright, Vail. You just remind me of someone from a long time ago." I said, remembering the past with both Anakin and Qui-gon.

"If you don't mind me asking, who?" She asked looking up at me, curiosity in her eyes.

I laughed as I answered her, "Me."

~X~

When we arrived at Master Yoda's rooms, I knocked on the door.

"In you may come, Master Kenobi and Padawan D'Evereux." He announced.

"Are you ready?" I asked, watching my new youngling.

"I suppose." She answered, "Though I'm not exactly sure what for."

"Master Yoda will explain in a moment."

She just looked at me flatly and sighed, "I hope so."

Then we entered. "Good afternoon, Master Yoda." We both greeted.

"Master Yoda?" Vail asked, almost too quietly to hear.

But of course he heard her anyway. "Troubling you something is."

"Ah, yes." She paused, "I was wondering what exactly is going on."

I could sense her fear and her apprehension through the force, but couldn't find what the root of the matter was. This troubled me slightly, but I figured that after we bonded, I would be able to figure things out a little faster.

"Worry you should not. Not the first you are to ask that question." Master Yoda said to soothe her worry, "Time it is for your bonding ceremony."

"Bonding ceremony?" She squeaked.

Concerned, I turned around fully to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"Where I come from, a bonding ceremony is between two people who have been forced into marriage by the elders. Once again, not your fault." She whispered her voice so slight I had to strain to hear the words, "Just bad memories associated with the phrase."

"You seem to have had a rather demanding childhood, haven't you?" I muttered concern heavy in my voice.

She looked away from me and didn't say another word. I sighed, but didn't push the matter, instead I turned back to face Master Yoda.

"Here you two need to sit." Yoda ordered gesturing to the two pillows at his feet. We both moved immediately and the moment we were settled, he took hold of my head and pushed.

"Ugh!" I groaned, barely able to contain a scream of pain.

He pulled away only a second later and Vail asked, "What did you do to him?!" She caught me as well as she could as my body slipped to the side.

"Masters of young padawans are allowed to keep their bonds with their own masters, but only their masters. Obi-wan had another padawan before you that he had a bond with." Master Windu explained as he slid in the room through a side entrance, "He's never had to go through this before though, so his mind isn't used to it."

"He's going to be okay though, right?" She asked him, looking terrified as she brushed the loose strands of hair off of my forehead.

"Just look at him, child. He's already better."

I felt her flinch at being called child and I knew I should avoid calling her that as well. For some strange reason though, she didn't correct Mace. "I'm fine, Vail." I whispered to her. I tried to push myself up off her lap, but the strength in my arms hadn't fully returned.

I nearly fell backwards, but I felt two small hands on my shoulders lifting me up. "Here you go, Master."

When I was back to sitting on my pillow and the dizziness had passed, I looked at my padawan and threw her a smile, "Thanks Vail."

She looked surprised and a little confused, but she couldn't stop the tentative little smile that began to spread across her face.

"Ready we are then. Master Windu, my hand you need to take." Master Yoda ordered.

Mace complied immediately and pressed his hand to my Vail's forehead. She wanted to flinch away from his touch, that was obvious, but it appeared that she was using all her willpower to stay where she was.

Master Yoda's hand found my forehead again as well and I found myself struggling not to flinch away from his touch.

"Calm yourselves you both need to." Master Yoda said.

So we relaxed. "And now, you two need to take each other's hand."

I stretched out my hand to meet hers and when they met we interlaced our fingers. "Good." Mace said, "Now be prepared. After this you will always be linked. Your thoughts and emotions shared forever."

"Scared you both may be. Huge commitment this is for all. Never being alone is the best part you both will share."

Her grip on my hand tightened as he said this and I felt her shock course through the Masters and into me. "And now we begin the bonding ritual." Mace announced/

Nothing happened at first. Then the Force hit us. Pain coursed up my spin and straight into my brain. I could feel Vail stiffen next to me as we held each other's hands tight enough to break bones.

Then it was over and I found myself out of breath and with a lap full of Vail. The door behind us slammed open and I turned my head just far enough to where I could see Anakin and Ahsoka standing there. "Obi-wan?" Anakin asked, "What is going on?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I couldn't speak. I coughed harshly and the dizziness came back with a vengeance. I felt my body slipping, so I compensated so I wouldn't fall on top of my padawan. I hit the floor and she rested on my chest.

I'm not sure what happened next, for all I knew was darkness.

~X~

A/N: This is my first attempt at a SWTCW's fanfiction. Don't hate me if it's horrible, but let me know whether or not you like it. This one is going to be multi-chaptered, so you'll get to enjoy it longer.

Enjoy.

Love,

Beaten and Bruised


End file.
